


'I did the dishes.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [67]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Kim Kibum | Key, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Kim Kibum | Key/Nam Woohyun, Sick Minho, Sickfic, Soft Choi Minho, Taemin-centric, Work In Progress, minho-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 2





	'I did the dishes.'

**9:32 AM**

When Taemin woke up and saw Minho's flushed face he instantly knew that his older boyfriend was sick.

 _I told him not to spend all night studying._ He thought to himself.But Taemin knew that Minho didn't overwork himself on purpose and that the older was just stressed out because he was worried about being behind in his classes. 


End file.
